


John's Banana

by by1jun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Bottom Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, Hickeys, Hickies, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, Smut, Top Seo Youngho | Johnny, how do u spell, johnten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 05:06:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18804304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/by1jun/pseuds/by1jun
Summary: Johnny finds out that Ten does not have a gag reflex.You can guess what happens next.





	John's Banana

“I don't have a gag reflex” Ten blurted after running into the empty dorm.

Johnny looked up from the book he was ready to make eye contact with the shorter male, before raising his eyebrows.

“Okkkaaayyyy-”

“Don't you want to test it out?”

“How? You gonna swallow a sword?” 

“I'm definitely going to swallow something.” Ten winks. 

Johnny sat fully up sighing putting his book down on the coffee table. He had no idea what Ten was up to. It was common for Ten to flirt with him and the other members and make innuendos but he doesn't know the reason behind it. He guesses it's just a Ten thing to do. 

“Ten.” Johnny replied warning the other male to stop with his games.

“What?” Ten replied putting on his innocent face making Johnny groan. He couldn't win. He picked up his book again and slouched into the couch, his plan was just to ignore Ten. He had just got to a good part in this book and did not want to be distracted by Ten and his nonsense. 

He sat there reading his book in silence for awhile however that did not last long. Ten had skipped to the kitchen and returned with a Banana before sitting next to Johnny on the couch. Johnny could feel Tens eyes on him but he paid no mind to him and just concentrating on the words in his book. 

Johnny took a peak over to see Tens face and saw Ten with his Jaw tilted up and pressed the unpeeled Banana into his mouth. Alot further than just eating would require. Johnny tried to not picture his own cock in replacement of the banana but as Ten pushed it even further down, which Johnny didn't know was even possible, Johnny couldn't help but think. Ten pulled the Banana out before giggling at Johnny's dumbstruck face. 

Johnny blushed at Tens reaction and then Ten pushed the Banana back into his mouth, deep-throating it. Johnny could not believe Ten was sat in front of him Deep throating a fucking Banana. Johnny could feel himself heat up and blood rush down south.

“Can you just eat the Banana like a normal person, jesus christ.”

“I am! I can't help it if everything i do turns you on Johnny.” Ten snapped back making Johnny sigh.

“Its not turning me on.”

“Your dick says otherwise.”

Johnny looked down and realised, Yep. He had a erection. His size meant it was hard to hide and Ten could definitely see it and he knew there was no excuse he could cover this up with.

Ten dropped to the floor before moving in front of Johnny.

“What the hell! What are you doing?!” Johnny shouted.

Ten just shrugged before leaning his arms on Johnny's thighs.

“Whatever you want Johnny.”

Johnny face flushed and he covered his face with his hands. While his face was covered he could feel Ten move his hands moving up and down Johnny's thighs comforting but that did not help his erection and he could feel the tight strain of his jeans making him groan.

“What do you want daddy?”

“Don't call me that.” Johnny's scrambled saying. His eyes wide, arms now dropped staring down at Ten. Fuck he looked so pretty on his knees.

“What do you want. Do you want me to touch you?” Tens eyes glistened in hope, Johnny just nodded in reply.

Tens hands inch their way up Johnny's thighs making Johnny hold his breath as they brushed past his cock. Tens hands then tucked into the waistband of Johnny's jeans, his fingers touching his skin making Johnny shiver in anticipation of Tens touch.

“You sure you want this?” Ten asked pausing before moving forward.

Johnny nodded before he realized Ten was looking for a verbal answer.

“I- Yes, Yes Ten please.”

Ten tugged at Johnny's jeans. Johnny lifted up a little so Ten could get them down over his hips, Ten pushing them down to his feet. He then grabbed Johnny's leg and pulled him forward so Johnny was at the end of the couch. He looked up at Johnny and winked before Johnny felt a hand wrap around his cock before Ten easily pumped it a few times dry, making Johnny moan.

“Fuck Ten”

Ten leaned forward and licked the slit of Johnny's cock making Johnny twitch. Tens hands come to grab Johnny's thighs down keep him in position while looking up, intensely staring at Johnny with his puppy eyes.

Tens spit on Johnnys dick before descending down onto him. Taking his dick fully not stopping till Johnny could feel his cock curve down the small boys throat, he was taking Johnny's entire dick. Johnny had never seen anything so beautiful. Ten pulled back to just the tip to breathe before taking Johnny's massive shaft back into his small mouth. Johnny could not help but tangle his hands into Tens hair. Ten started bobbing his head down making Johnny's cock his Tens throat causing friction. This was like nothing Johnny had received before. He had never had sex with anyone who can go so far deep down his cock. He could cum right now just from this but he pushed that back down wanting to enjoy this for longer but knowing he would not be able to last as long as he usually is with hook-ups.

“Fuck you feel so amazing baby.”

Ten hummed in response to the praise causing more friction making Johnny groan. Ten pulled back before going back down. Johnny's cock fitting snugly into the tightness of his throat. Johnny could not help it but curl his fingers in Tens hair and push him down before pulling him up, fucking Ten’s throat. Knowing that Ten could take it he pushed harder down, setting a rougher and faster pace, allowing Ten to come up to breathe before shoving his cock deep down his throat again. He groaned when he felt Ten swallow as his throat tightened around his cock. Fuck, he would have taken Ten up on his suggestions along time ago if he knew it would be like this.

Johnny knew he would not last much longer.

“Ten…”

Ten pulled up and pushed back down again taking Johnny's full cock down this throat, over and over again at a rough pace. His cock bobbing down his throat blocking Tens airways. Ten swallowed when he hit the base doing this over and over again. Johnny was moaning loudly and soon his vision was going fuzzy knowing his orgasam was coming.

Johnny groaned trying to pull Ten up by his hair, trying to get him off before he came. However Ten pushed down refusing to let Johnnys dick out of his throat. Tens hands pushing deep into Johnny's thighs as he took his cock as far as it could. He buried his nose into the dark pubic hair and before he knew it Johnny was cumming. Hot liquid made its way down Teens throat, his throat now covered in Johnnys cum. He closed his eyes and groaned Tens name out and when he reopened his eyes his vision was still blurry for a few seconds. Fuck that was the best orgasam he had ever had.

Ten finally pulled up after swallowing Johnny's load.

Johnny tugged Ten up, pulling Ten into his lap before crashing his lips against his. Tens hands came up into Johnny's hair as Johnny's arms were around the boys waist. Johnny couldn't taste himself in Ten’s mouth as he had cum so deep where his tongue could not reach. He kissed softly against Tens swollen lips before the kissing became more heavy and their tongues were exploring eachothers mouths.

Johnny's hand snaked around and into the back of Tens jeans, he was surprised when he could feel the silky panties Ten was wearing. He placed his hand inside the underwear circling his finger around Tens asshole breaking the kiss wanting to ask for permission.

“Just do it.” Ten mumbled slamming his face back into Johnny's kissing him hardly while moving backwards trying to get Johnny's finger inside him making Johnny chuckle at how inpatient the boy was.

Johnny's entered his finger dry past Ten’s opening making Ten moan into the kiss. He pushed his finger deep into the boy Ten was so tight around Johnny's finger making him wonder how he could fit his giant cock up there.

When he could feel Ten relax around his finger he deepened the kiss distracting him while he shoved another finger into him. Ten moans and pushed back trying to fuck himself onto Johnny's fingers making Johnny bite Tens lips wanting to do this for the boy and him not have to work for it. It was Johnny's turn to pleasure the boy. His other hand wrapped the back of the boys neck keeping him in place. Jonny continued to slowly fuck the boy with his fingers pushing them in and out.

“Please” Ten whined.

“Please what baby?”

“Fuck me harder. Please Johnny.”

Johnny hummed. It was all about pleasuring Ten after all he had been a good boy.

Johnny thrust his fingers hard and deep into Ten and setting a rough dry pace before adding a third finger, he did not wait for Ten to get used to the additional finger but carried on fucking the boy with his fingers as deeply as he could. Tens head moved to Johnny's shoulder as he whined at the pace giving Johnny perfect access to his neck. He bit into his neck before sucking hard leaving hickeys in all the spots he could.

“Johnny.. Im going to cum.”

“Cum for me baby.”

Johnny bit into Tens neck hard making Tens orgasam crash over him, panting heavily he came in his jeans. Johnny slowed down till his fingers were just sat inside Ten not wanting to remove them from Tens tight hole just yet. Both of them were catching their breaths as last and then Johnny finally removed his fingers moving around so he could coat his hand in Tens cum before bringing his hand up to his mouth and licking them clean tasting Tens cum in his mouth swallowing all that he could. It was sweet and he craved more.

They were looking at each other with lustful eyes for a few minutes in silence before Ten finally spoke up.

“Round two?”

“Fuck yes.” Johnny replied picking the boy up as Ten held on around Johnny's neck laughing into the boys neck as he took them towards Johnny's room. Thankfully all the members were out all night.

Johnny smiled knowing he had all night to punish the smaller boy like he deserved.

**Author's Note:**

> I miss johnten so uh here I present this mess.
> 
> Its not proof read so if theres mistakes I'm sorry
> 
> @ me on twitter by1jun uwu
> 
> if you have any suggestions leave them in the comments!!


End file.
